


A Nice Friendly Meal

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny brings Arin something that is distinctly not "a nice, friendly meal".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Friendly Meal

“I brought something. Actually, I brought several somethings,” Dan Avidan announced as he came into the room. Arin looked over his shoulder at the lanky man holding a pizza box, with a two liter of soda balanced precariously on the top. 

“Hey woah don’t drop it,” he said, getting up off the sofa and rushing over to grab the drink off the top.

“Thanks man,” Danny replied. “Where should I put this?” He gestured his head towards the pizza. 

“In the kitchen. Come on,” Arin replied, walking out of the room. Danny followed him, setting the pizza box on the tabletop. Arin set the two liter and cookies next to it. 

“Now, I’d say thank you for being so generous to just bring me a nice, friendly meal, but I doubt that’s why you brought all this,” Arin said flirtily, coming up close to grab Dan’s hip and ghost his breath on Danny’s neck. 

Dan giggled. 

“Uh, yeah. I was thinking I could, you know, feed you?” Danny suggested. Arin nodded. 

“I’d like that,” he said, prompting Danny to grin. 

“Cool. You want to sit down then?” Dan asked, pointing at one of the chairs. Arin took a seat, his legs opening out slightly due to his wide hips. Dan drank in the sight of his milky thighs in the shorts he was wearing. Arin noticed his gaze, smiling. 

“Dan,” he interrupted, “where’s my food?”

“Ah yeah sorry. You have nice legs,” Dan replied with a sheepish grin. Arin laughed. Dan turned to the table and opened the cardboard pizza box. The smell of hot cheese and sauce drifted up into the air, and Danny pulled a piece out of the box. 

Arin opened his mouth eagerly as Dan swung around and approached him with the slice. He held it to Arin’s mouth, relishing in watching him hungrily bite and chew the pizza. When Arin paused eating to lick his lips, Dan had to hold back a moan. 

The first piece of pizza was easy to get down, with Arin eating right up to the crust. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Danny suggested, tossing the crust piece into the box. Arin nodded. Dan grabbed a cup from Arin’s cupboard, filling it with soda. He raised it to Arin’s lips, watching the way his throat moved with each swallow. He set the cup back on the table and they started on the second slice of pizza.

“Can I sit on your lap while I feed you?” Danny suggested. 

“Of course,” Arin said. Dan sat onto Arin’s lap, facing him, rubbing his hand up against the round curve of Arin’s thighs, and trailing up to his wide hips. 

Arin started on the second slice as eagerly as the first, having no problem finishing it. Danny reached up to his stomach as he fed him. 

Before he could start on the third piece, Arin interrupted Danny with a kiss. Danny stifled a laugh at the distinct taste of pizza. 

“Drink,” Arin said when he pulled away, and Danny nodded compliantly. He watched as Arin finished the glass of soda rather quickly. When he pulled the cup away to refill it, Arin let out a burp. The sound brought a pink flush to Danny’s face.

“‘Scuse me,” Arin said with a smile. “More please?” he asked. Dan compliantly raised the cup back to Arin’s waiting mouth. When he finished drinking, he raised a hand to push the cup away.

“Another slice of pizza?” Dan suggested. 

“Yeah,” Arin said. 

Danny grabbed another slice for him, slipping his free hand up underneath Arin’s pink tee. He crawled his long fingers up the soft skin of Arin’s growing stomach. Arin held back a giggle, burying it in another bite of pizza. 

Dan’s fingers pressed lightly into Arin’s stomach as he fed him, relishing in the knowledge that the skin would soon be stretched taut with food.

“How’re you feeling?” Danny asked, as Arin finished up the third slice. 

“I’m fine. I can still eat a lot more. How many slices are left, Dan?”

Danny looked into the box. 

“Five,” he replied. “You ready for the next one?”

“Yep.”

Danny rubbed his fingers down Arin’s hips again, slowly drawing them closer to Arin’s legs, then back up to his round stomach.

“Are you gonna eat any?” Arin asked as he took a bite.

“I already ate. This is all for you,” Danny replied, smiling. Arin returned his grin and took another bite of the warm pizza. 

Dan’s hand moved to the hem of Arin’s shirt, tugging it up above the curve of his stomach to reveal his skin. He rubbed his hand across his skin.

“You’re doing so well,” Danny said huskily. “Four pieces in, and you don’t seem to be having any issues. Good job baby girl.”

Arin moaned a little at the nickname, swallowing the last bite of the fourth piece.

“You want a drink?”

Arin nodded. 

Danny gave him a sip of the soda again. 

“I love watching you eat and drink,” Danny moaned out. “So gorgeous. I can’t wait until you’re so full.”

He started Arin on another piece of pizza. 

“Look at that. Baby, you’re doing so well.”

Arin let out a soft sigh as he felt Danny massaging his stomach. 

“Tell me, are you getting full?”

Arin grinned. 

“Yeah a little bit. I mean, I can feel it. But no way am I stopping yet,” he said.

“That’s good,” Dan replied, leaning in to kiss him. Arin’s face went slightly pink. 

He raised the slice back up to Arin’s mouth, watching with a grin as Arin continued eating.

“You’re gonna get so full, just for me,” Danny muttered, rubbing Arin’s belly. 

Arin moaned into the food, causing Dan to stifle a laugh.

“You’re doing really well baby. Good job,” Dan praised Arin as he finished off the slice.

“Are you ready for another piece or do you want a drink?” Dan asked.

“Drink please?” Arin said. Danny nodded and brought the soda to his mouth again. Arin took a short sip before he moved his head away and smiled eagerly. 

“You’re on the sixth slice Arin. You must be getting full,” Danny cooed as he helped Arin start the next slice. Only two pieces were left in the cardboard box on the table behind them. 

Arin’s eating had slowed down a little now that he was getting fuller, more aware of the feeling of his stomach stretching to accommodate the food. Danny leaned in to pepper his neck with kisses, moaning softly into his skin. 

He leaned back, gently grinding down onto Arin’s lap. Arin’s moan was drowned by the food in his mouth. Danny’s hand trailed up his body further to pinch gently at one of Arin’s nipples. Arin’s mouth opened a little instinctively, and he slapped his hand over it with a giggle to prevent pizza from falling out. 

“You sound so good Arin. I can’t wait to get you on the sofa and blow you,” Danny whispered. Arin groaned loudly, arching his hips up into Dan.

“Please can we do that now?” he interrupted. Danny chuckled, leaning in and kissing him.

“Yeah okay,” Dan agreed, standing up off of Arin’s lap. 

Arins stood up, and his hands immediately went to cradle his stomach.

“Full?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on,” Danny said, heading towards the living room again. 

Arin laid down on the sofa with a sigh. Danny immediately climbed on top of him, pulling his tee shirt up over his head. 

“You did so well. Look how stuffed you are, baby,” he breathed, leaning in to plant kisses all over the curve of Arin’s tummy. He busied his hands with pulling Arin’s shorts down.

“So hot Arin so hot,” Danny murmured, pushing one hand into Arin’s boxers. Arin whined out needily, and Danny moved his other hand to rub circles on Arin’s stomach.

Danny slid further down the sofa, and tugged Arin’s boxers off. He wrapped his hand around Arin’s cock, making Arin groan. 

“Please Danny,” Arin said, making Dan grin.

“Do you want it baby? Tell me what you want,” Danny teased him.

“Please Dan,” Arin moaned, “suck my dick.”

“Of course,” Danny said with a smile, leaning in to take the head of it in his mouth. Arin pulled his fingers through his hair as Danny stroked him. Danny’s other hand gently rubbed his belly.

Danny took more of Arin’s cock in his mouth, making Arin’s breath hitch. Dan moved his hand to his own jeans, clumsily undoing them and shoving them down along with his boxers. He grasped himself loosely, as Arin moved his hand to Dan’s hair. The gentle sting of his curls being pulled made Danny quicken his pace on his own cock. Arin guided Danny’s mouth up and down his cock, groaning softly.

“It’s feels so good Dan,” he said quietly, making Danny hum in agreement. He pushed forward, trying to get as much of Arin’s cock down as his throat as he could manage, tears welling in his eyes a little. Arin tugged him back by his hair, making Danny gasp for breath. Saliva still connected his mouth to Arin’s cock.

Danny took Arin back in his mouth, pleased with the way Arin was bucking his hips to meet his mouth, whimpering slightly with each stroke.

“Dan, it feels so good. I’m close,” Arin said, arousal tight in his full stomach. The words made Danny moan, tightening his grasp on his cock. He slid his fingers to the tip, spreading precum over the head.

He could feel warmth in his legs and gut, warning of his own impending orgasm.

“Please Danny, I’m gonna cum,” Arin gasped out, pulling him in close by his hair. Danny nearly gagged, but he managed not to. Arin pressed himself closer with his hips, gritting his teeth and letting out a whine as he came down Dan’s throat. 

He pulled Danny off his cock, relishing in the way Dan quickly drew in a breath to moan. He could see Danny touching himself.

“I want to cum on you,” Danny said breathlessly.

“Do it Danny,” Arin encouraged, watching him and breathing heavily in his afterglow. Danny leaned onto Arin, kissing his collarbone as he came onto Arin’s swollen stomach.

Dan sat back tiredly.

“I’ll get a napkin,” he said, getting up. Arin nodded at him, relaxing into the sofa. 

Danny quickly wiped all the cum off of Arin, tossing the napkin onto the ground. He laid down, rubbing Arin’s belly. Arin sighed contentedly. Danny’s hair was a bit frizzed from the pulling, but he had a warm smile on his face.

“You need anything?” Dan asked.

“Cuddles,” Arin replied with a smile.

“I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
